1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to fluid or liquid display devices.
2. Description of the Art
Liquid display devices have been devised which contain a flowable, continually moving liquid which creates a pleasing or aesthetic visual flow pattern.
One such liquid display device is a so-called oscillating wave cell. In this type of display device, a hollow chamber is mounted on a base and rocks by means of a drive mechanism in an oscillating manner. The chamber contains one and usually two immiscible liquids which create waves within the chamber and/or variable flow patterns within the immiscible liquids.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,821 discloses another type of liquid display device in which two immiscible liquids, such as water and oil, are disposed within a transparent chamber. A motor containing two rotatable output shafts is mounted in a separate chamber below the liquid filled chamber. A horn shaped diaphragm having magnets at lower, outer end portions is mounted within the liquid chamber. Rotation of the motor output shafts causes magnets mounted on the motor output shafts to alternately attract and repulse the magnets on the diaphragm thereby causing the diaphragm to reciprocate up and down about a central fixed post. This reciprocal movement of the diaphragm creates waves in the liquids in the chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,444 discloses a similar liquid display device in which a pair of rotating magnets mounted in a closed chamber behind a liquid filled chamber interact with a magnetic animated marine figure, such as a toy fish, in the liquid filled chamber to cause movement of the fish in all directions to simulate the swimming action of a natural fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,604 discloses a cyclonic liquid display ornament in which two or more liquids having different specific gravities are disposed in a first chamber. A centrifugal impeller is mounted at the bottom portion of the first chamber and interacts with a magnetic element mounted on the output shaft of a motor disposed in a separate chamber immediately below the first chamber. Rotation of the motor output shaft causes corresponding rotation of the impeller which creates a vortex within the liquid of lesser specific gravity to create a cyclone within the first chamber.
While the above-described prior art liquid display devices provide interesting and pleasing visual patterns within the liquid, it would be desirable to provide a liquid display device which is capable of more varied patterns to create a more pleasing or interesting visual effect. Thus, contrary from the prior art liquid display devices described above, it would be desirable to provide a liquid display device in which the direction of rotation of a drive motor output shaft is varied according to a preset program or sequence to cause variable movement of a magnetic member disposed within the liquid filled chamber to thereby vary the liquid flow patterns within the liquid filled chamber. It would also be desirable to provide such a liquid display device in which the movable member disposed within the liquid chamber is capable of more varied or random movement under magnetic interaction with a rotating drive motor output shaft.